I'm Not Her!
by Mortimer Riddle
Summary: Serena had enough, the betrayal of Darien being the last straw, she decided to make her own path. Come clean with her parents and build up a career that she had wanted to do since birth but will Ami and Rei allow her? Are Lita and Mina really on her side if so can she trust them like she used to? And just who is the handsome man named Tsubasa Sato?
1. Chapter 1

Serena Tsukino sat in her room on her bed. She stared blankly at the picture on the dresser in front of her. The picture of her and her boyfriend Darien.

A cold laughter left her lips but it was quickly cut short with an enormous grief going through her body. They had promised each other when Darien went to America again since Galaxia stopped him the first time, that they would marry when he came back but...

"He was married, he got married" mumbled Serena to herself heartbrokenly. "and expecting a child too" she added.

She picked up the picture and threw it across the room, it crashed, the glass from the frame broke into millions of pieces, just like her heart had done.

Serena then reflected back, to the scout's meetings which were more like 'yell at Serena' hours. How immature she was, how lazy she was, how a pig she was when it is about food. How she didn't study enough... she knew that she had increased her marks on the tests to the point that she had a 75 on her test but none saw it.

Well, the list went on and on and when she was an hour late last meeting, which she just got the news of Darien none wanted to hear it. Rei even told her to hand in the crystal since she wouldn't be a good leader anyway, then Amy was the one that said the worst thing ever. That the Princess has never been a klutz like her and that she was smarter than her and etc.

"I am not her," said Serena suddenly. "I am not her because I am a reincarnated princess, that is the different" Serena's eyes widen with this realization.

"They want me to become her," Serena said as she slowly sat down on the bed again, staring blankly at the locket that held the crystal. "No one wants Serena Tsukino anymore... they want Princess Serenity" she mumbled softly to herself as she picked up the locket.

Serena stood up as she walked downstair slowly, her mind already made up. She walked to the kitchen where her mother Irene was washing dishes and father Ken reading the news. "Mom... Dad..." said Serena slowly and steadily.

Irene looked over her right shoulder and Ken looked over the top of the newspaper at her daughter.

"Can we talk?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course dear," said Irene as she wiped her hands off on a cloth and got some hot chocolate done for her daughter while some coffee to herself and her husband.

A few minutes later all of them sat around the table, Serena's brother was out doing what little boys does best.

"Mom, dad, I know I have been very secretly these last 4 years and that a week ago I completely seemed disconnected to the world. There is a large reason to this so are you willing to hear me out without stopping me because I do not think I can continue if I am stopped, you can ask questions later okay?" asked Serena.

Both parents agreed but shoot worried glances at their daughter. Serena then told them the whole story, leaving nothing out, not even the scouts battle or the so called friends only yelling at her for this and that nowadays when Galaxia was finally defeated and they could concentrate living normal life.

When she was done she knew that she was crying and so was her mother. Her father, however, was beyond angry at Darien at playing such a cruel trick on his daughter.

"I was thinking of going back to singing classes if that is okay?" Asked Serena, this was one thing she liked before the whole ordeal started to happen.

"Oh Serena, I spoke with the teacher at the school and she said that even if you dropped out, when this all begun without our knowledge, you were the best student she had and she couldn't teach you anything new anymore and she felt she would just hold you back," said Irene suddenly.

Serena's eyes widen before she smiled. "So I could have picked up a singing career whenever I wanted?" Serena asked.

"Yes dear," said Irene with a happy smile for her daughter.

"Well then I think I want to move to my own apartment so that the other girls can't find me, don't worry I will give you my address and all and I will use the crystal to hide where I live from the girls," said Serena.

Mina Aino was pissed, that day she knew that Serena had something very important to say, she could feel it, her heart was broken... no shattered beyond repair. When Serena had left with a glassy look in her eyes, Mina turned and glared at Rei, Ami, and Lita in such an anger that they had never seen on Mina.

"Mina what's wrong?" asked Ami. "If it is about the klutz..." she started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Mizuno" growled Mina out. "And from today it is Aino for you" she added.

"Mina!" said Artemis shocked.

"No Artemis, don't Mina me!" said Mina. "Her heart was shattered when she stepped inside" she growled out in anger.

Luna sat up in stunned shock, shattered? but why? When?

"Mina... what do you mean?" asked Lita.

"I don't know what happened, just like you, but she came here an hour late, her heart was shattered as if someone had ripped it out or stabbed a knife right into it several times," said Mina. "She just stood there and took what you yelled at her like she has done for months now!"

"Who could have shattered her heart?" Asked Rei skeptical.

"I don't know, but this is a worse version of the Dark Moon break up..." here Mina's eyes widen. "He should have returned today!"

"Darien?" asked Luna and Artemis which Mina nodded to.

"It can't be Darien," said Ami suddenly. "He loves her too much to break her, besides they will marry and have Rini" added Ami.

"Yes and Serena need to start acting like the princess she is" added Rei.

Lita was silent but she was in disbelief, Rei and Ami didn't believe Mina? when had they become experts on the matter of the heart? Even Luna and Artemis was surprised.

Mina's eyes narrowed. "Hino, Mizuno," said Mina coldly and harsh which got the two girls mentioned to look up at Mina surprised.

"As Leader of the Sailor Scouts from the Silver Millennium, I order you to hand in your transform wands and Mercury laptop," said Mina.

"You can't do that!" shouted Ami shocked and disbelief.

"She can and she just did," said Artemis. "She was your leader back then and her words are law when the princess isn't around" added Luna.

Rei and Ami growled and pulled out their items and handed it to Mina. Mina looked at Lita and raised an eyebrow.

Lita shook her head. "I knew that something was wrong with Serena when she stepped in, it was like she didn't even see us," said Lita as she stood up. "I, Lita Kino, also known as, Sailor Jupiter and princess of Jupiter will always be on Serena's side no matter if she is the princess or not... she is MY FRIEND," said Lita Kino.


	2. Chapter 2

Darien sat in the chair in the apartment and looked at the woman, Rose in bed. She had beautiful blood-red hair and a model body; if she opened her eyes she would have her beautiful green eyes. At the moment, however, Rose was asleep in the land of dreams.

He suddenly looked at this woman, while yes she was all he wanted, she had come between him and his plans. How did he suppose to get Serena and marry her and become the king as he always wanted to be?

Darien got up and went to the bathroom, undressed and walked into a shower, leaning his forehead against the wall and sighing. Once by weakness and he was in this mess, a big mess.

Her parents had forced this marriage on him when she told him she was pregnant with his child.

All this action he had gotten off, Serena got to love him as if she did Endymion so he could take Endymion's place! Crystal Tokyo had given him the hope when Rini took them into the future but he had to act that he was shocked when he was told that Rini was his daughter.

This woman, this Rose has ruined all his plans and now he was stuck with her, yes, he could divorce her, but then her parents will make his life worse than it is.

He would talk to Serena tomorrow about this, maybe she believes he had no feelings for Rose and that because she became pregnant because for a moment of weakness that he got stuck with this. Yes, that was it, she must believe me then because I am her prince!

Little did Darien know that not far away from where he lived, awoke a male around 18 years old, just as old as Serena, from a coma. His blue eyes, just the same color of the earth when it shines the brightest and his golden hair reached his shoulders since he had been in a coma for 4 years now and no one knew when he would wake up.

"Serenity" whispered his rusty voice but it was still soft and filled with love for this person.

The male slowly sat up on the bed as a nurse entered the room and gasped in shock, the man was awake and alert. The male slowly looked at the nurse. "How long?" he asked.

In the old Negaverse Hideout, inside a room laid four stones, those stones shines brightly and four figures appeared, four males to be exact.

As the four males slowly open their eyes another bright light shines and broke the remaining of the brainwashing that Queen Beryl did on them making them pale in shame and disbelief.

"What have we done?" asked one of them.

"I don't know but King is awake, we have to return to him," said the other and they disappeared from where they were, never to return to that room and place.

Mina and Lita were walking anywhere, they didn't know where they were so lost in their thoughts. In the end they ended up in the middle of a forest and they feel to their knees, they knew, they knew that they have done the unforgivable by not standing up for Serena when Ami and Rei had torn into her about being late again but they wanted a chance to make it right and hoped they would get it from Serena.

"Why? why did this split really happen?" asked Lita which was on both minds.

"Because it was meant to happen" came suddenly a voice and Lita and Mina suddenly stood up quickly. They looked deeper into the woods where the voice have come from.

A woman walked out from the woods, dressed as a Sailor Scout, she wore almost like Lita but instead of Lita's pink bows, hers was blue. Her hair was long brown to her hips.

"Who are you?" asked Mina surprised.

"I'm Sailor Earth, I have been watching you all and you really did stand up for Serena, it's better late than never," said Sailor Earth.

"If you are Sailor Earth then why didn't you help us?" asked Lita.

Sailor Earth's face darken. "I couldn't and wouldn't show myself before that faker," she said.

"Who?" asked Lita and Mina confused.

"Darien" snarled Sailor Earth out as if his name was a curse, something she wished never ever happen to the scouts.

"But he is not a fake, he is a prince," said Mina confused.

"No! Darien has never been a prince and never should be. Darien is a person who wanted the throne to earth and he made a deal with Queen Beryl to make it appear as if he was" snarled Sailor Earth in hate. "And to top it all off, he is also the reason that the four generals were brainwashed and put against you" she added.

Serena was writing her first song, she hadn't moved out yet because she wanted to get the career started first. Serena stopped as she took her guitar which she had hidden away when Luna started to live in the house. Little did she know that Luna was watching her from the open window.

 _ **"There were places we would go at midnight."**_ started Serena sing gently and softly as she remembers all those dates with Darien, how much she had loved him.

 _ **"There were secrets that nobody else would know."**_ sang Serena with a sad look in her eyes, remembering when only their little group knew everything about the Sailor Scouts since they were said, scouts.

 _ **"There's a reason but...**_

 _ **I don't know why,**_

 _ **I don't know why,**_

 _ **I don't know why.**_

 _ **I thought they all belonged to me!"**_

"Goodness me" mumbled Luna to herself, she then listens even closer to what Serena was singing.

 _ **"Who's that girl, where she from?"**_ sang Serena as she remembered the day when she waited at the airport on her boyfriend to leave the plane, only to see him kiss another woman as they got down from the plane towards their bags.

 _ **"No, she can't be the one. That you want, That has stolen my world!"**_ sang Serena as a tear left her eyes as she remembers asking Darien what this was about and she, the girl had told her that she was his wife.

 _ **"It's not real, it's not right."**_ sang Serena sadly as she closed her eyes remembered how she had thrown the ring at Darien's feets and ran away.

 _ **"It's my day, it's my night. By the way... Who's that girl living my life? Oh no, living my life."**_ sang Serena gently and softly. Luna herself had tears falling down her eyes and decided to try to find Mina and Lita and Artemis.

(Sorry about the short chapters, it will become longer as the time goes. I just want the critical details out of the way. Until then, happy Sailor reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I want to say a few things before you can read my other chapter. I do not like flames, I do not like people when they point out their point of view, special when they don't like Serena, or that they hate the way I am going about MY fanfiction.**

 **If you don't like the fanfiction why read it at all? No one is forcing you to read it. If you do not want to read it anymore then go ahead don't.**

 **What I mostly do not like is then a 'guest' someone who isn't online or have a fanfiction account start to point out things THEY want when it is MY fanfiction and I can DO whatever I WANT.**

 **It makes me put out and not wanting to continue... I'm a girl who has a hard time focusing on one thing at the time. To know that I get flamed or being told things that do not involve my fanfiction makes me feel like a jerk and believe that if I continue it, it will just make things worse. Luckily I had only had one of these 'guest' remarks and most are good comments about this fanfiction so I will be able to continue, this is all I have to say so thanks for listening.**

* * *

Sailor Pluto was a woman that knew more then what she told. She always believed the time would show her everything and she was a stubborn woman too, but this day those beliefs came crumbling down when Crystal Tokyo changed in front of her eyes.

"Time is never set in stone, have an open mind for every possibility and never believe in the future that is shown, it can change before you know it" whispered a woman's voice, her mother's voice in Pluto's head as she fell down on her knees, staring at the disappearing future she had been so sure would happen.

"Mother... I never believed you, but now I do" said Pluto in clear shock and disbelief.

Hotaru Tomoe knew more than she told, she knew that the only predestined was death. She had felt ten souls being awoken all across the world and she knew that the truth will come out.

Hotaru stood up and walked to the window in the living room to look out at the rainy day.

Amara and Michelle were cuddling on the couch in the living room, minding their own business when Trista Meioh appeared in the room after checking the door of time.

"The future has changed," Trista said almost at once which got Amara and Michelle to look at her in clean disbelief.

"What?! That can't be!" shouted Amara out.

"The truth has come out," said Hotaru which got the three women to look at Hotaru as she turned towards them, she grew up right before their eyes, no longer was she not just 12 years old, no she was 15 and in her full power of the Scouts of Death. "The present...is changing"

Somewhere on the sea, appeared a pirate boat from thin air. The boat was old and in ruin at the beginning but seems to be rebuilt by itself. On the deck came a woman walking, her long brown hair in a ponytail, she wore black pants, black boots, and a violent tunic with a legendary sword from the Earth Kingdom time, the sword for the sea, blessed to her by the king.

Behind her, the crew started to clean decades of mud and seaweeds from the deck, pulled down the old muddy sails and changed them for the new ones.

"Captain?" asked a male voice beside her, her brown eyes looked over to the male. The male was looking like a male version of the woman.

"5000 years have passed," said the woman. "The correct owner of the earth... has awoken," she said, the crew shouted out in joy at this fact.

The woman turned towards her crew with a smile. "Time to take back our territory, but first we need to update this boat to be the fastest, strongest and most stable... let's create our new Black Pearl," she said to her crew.

By a dormant volcano, a bright red light appeared, she looked just like Rei Hino but seems to be younger. On her forehead appeared Mars symbol, in front of her appeared Mars transform pen but it changed into a more advanced form. This woman was Mars, the little sister Clio.

"So my big sister has blown it..." said Clio with a sign as she took the pen gently. "So... it's time for me to correct it," she added.

At the cold Greenland appears another woman, much younger than the first, her hair was dark blue and reached down to her hips. She wore a simple blue dress. "You should have known better, sister," said this woman as she looked up right when Mercury's transform pen and laptop appeared, with a flash of dark blue both items and the woman disappeared.

Serena Tsukino went to school the next day, she was early and gave both the teacher a shock as well as Ami. Serena didn't even look at Ami as she walked past her.

Mina and Lita looked at each other and decided to talk to Serena at lunch time.

Mina thought those hours took an eternal but when they came she ran over to Serena just when Serena was about to leave. "Serena!" she called out.

Serena paused and slowly turned to look at Mina coldly.

"Look, Serena. I know you are mad but Lita and I didn't have anything to do with what Rei and Ami said. We have noticed that you have grown since everything started." said Mina.

Serena blinked as she thought back, yes Lita had been there for her, made her days better after a rough day, or even after Rei or Ami had made her days worse by yelling at her and Mina... she had been there too, she even stood up for her a lot of times.

"Mina, I know but I need time to sort out my life. I don't like all this destiny crap, I know I love Darien but I can't since he is married..." started Serena.

"What?!" said Lita who had just walked over to talk to Serena too.

"Yes... he is married Lita, to a woman from America and the silver crystal told me she was pregnant with his child," said Serena.

"no wonder you said nothing to Ami or Rei since they didn't even bother to listen to you," said Mina. "But Serena, I met Sailor Earth and she told me that Darien wasn't even the prince of the earth without a fake" she added.

Serena stared at Mina in clear disbelief before something snapped inside her, memories flooded her mind as she fell forward, only to be caught by Lita.

"Serena? Serena?!" called Lita out in pure shock.

Mina looked at her and saw how pale she was. "Let's get her home, I will tell the teachers that she fainted while we spoke and she is very pale," said Mina.

Lita nodded. "I will take her home," Lita said.

None of the two saw Ami with her hands over her mouth, hiding to listen to their conversation. "Darien is married?" Ami whispered to herself.


End file.
